Werewolf Epidemic
by YoursFeatherly
Summary: When saving the world leads them to tiny Forks, Washington, weird things happen. Iggy and Fang start running fevers, then the whole Flock gets it. Why? Read to find out. FAX FOREVER!


Hey, It's me!

Iggy: And me!

Fang: And me...

Alex: -snoring-

Me: -slaps Alex-

Alex: Huh?

Me: I wrote a Fax and a Max Ride/ Twilight crossover!

Fang: Well, at least there's Fax...

Iggy: Max and Fang sitting in a tree...

Alex: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Iggy: First comes love

Alex: Second comes marriage

Me, Alex, and Iggy: Then comes Fang with a baby carriage!

Fang: -glares- :P Just post the story already!

Me: Fine. Sour puss.

* * *

"Max," Gazzy whined. "I'm hungry!" He was holding his stomach, and grimacing. Iggy had mimicked him. I had no idea how Iggy could do that while he was blind.

I sighed, and looked over to my-second-in-command. Fang. And he was a big help, as usual, because he shrugged.

"Max, I want to land. I'm tired. We've been flying for hours." Angel complained. I did a quick scan of the Flock. Fang seemed to be holding his own, Iggy and Gazzy were moaning and holding their stomachs, and Nudge and Angel and Total were in the back, gliding on our slip streams, and complaining about flying for three hours straight.

"Fine. Iggy, down ten degrees, then we'll land in that forest." I said, and was rewarded by cheering. It's not easy at all being the leader.

Ten minutes later, we were chowing down on pilfered sandwiches, fries and apple pies. Thank you, McDonalds, who always throws out warm food, still in their wrappers!

"Max, where are we going again?" Nudge asked.

"The Voice told me that we had to get into Washington, near Seattle. Then it said it would give me with further instruction." I shrugged.

"And, we're only how far from Washington?" Gazzyasked, lying upside-down on a branch, wings relaxed toward the ground.

"'bout four miles 'til the border." Fang said setting his laptop on his lap. "So maybe a quick ten minute flight." He looked around at the Flock, who just stared at him like he was insane.

"Or not." I offered and they relaxed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Now." Total said, cuddling in against Angel's leg, and immediately snoring.

"Yeah, me too." Iggy said and shut his eyes. I gave Fang a look, and even though he was facing away, he nodded.

"I'll take first watch, Max. Go to sleep." Fang said.

"M' Kay." I said and shut my eyes. I had no idea I was that tired until I was asleep.

* * *

"Good Morning, Max." A gruff voice said over me. My eyes snapped open. I was in the tree, the same position as before I fell asleep, and light was filtering in between the leaves. I snapped my head around to see Gazzy, with an evil smile across his face.

"GAZZY!" I said and rolled over. I leaped and pinned him against the tree and tickled him.

"Max, we need to get moving." Fang said behind me and Gazzy. I stopped tickling Gazzy, and let him go. He dropped a couple of feet, then recovered, pushing off the tree and flying around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around.

"Nudge is sleeping, Total and Angel haven't moved either." Fang said. "Iggy got sick." Fang grimaced.

"Great." I said. "The last thing I need is a sick Flock." Then I spotted Iggy near the base of the tree, curled up in a fetal position. "I'll be right back." I said and dropped down lightly to check Iggy out.

"Ig? You okay?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I feel like crap." He said quietly. Oh, man. If Iggy feels bad enough to admit that he feels like crap…

"You need anything? Water? Food? Sleep?" I asked and placed the inside of my wrist on his forehead, and practically burned myself.

"What?" He asked, turning in my direction.

"You are hot." I said. Then I clamped my mouth shut. How was he going to respond to that?

"Fever-hot or physically-hot?" He asked, half-grimacing, half-smirking.

"Physically." I said, my voice oozing sarcasm. "No, fever-hot you twit." I said. I took a deep breath.

"We need to stay until your fever drops a little." I said, talking slightly louder so Fang might hear. "If it doesn't go down, we'll have to take you into town. Possibly a hospital." I said. Iggy shuddered.

"Hopefully, its just food poisoning." Iggy said, "Or maybe the flu."

"Hopefully." I agreed. He better get better.

* * *

A week later and Iggy still wasn't better.

"Fang, I just don't know what to do about him." I said quietly. "We need to take him to a hospital, before there's complications." I said and ducked my head down. We've gotten sick before, for a day or two. Fang had measles once, and was over it within three days. We get over illness quickly, like injuries. We have super recovery, but Iggy has only gotten worse.

"Let's fly tonight." Fang replied.

"We can't carry him." I said, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Then we'll wake him up. Leave a note for Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel that we'll be back in the morning. We need to go."

""Kay." I said, standing. I knew he was right. But that didn't make Iggy better.

* * *

"How long have we been flying?" Iggy asked.

"About ten minutes, Ig. We're almost there." I said. Fang pointed down to a white building, and I nodded. "Scratch that. We're here." Iggy nodded and started to land, Fang and I not far behind. Upon landing, though, Iggy decided to black out. Three feet away from the door to the hospital.

Fang picked him up and we walked into the hospital. Iggy's face was clammy and bright red, and he was moaning. The secretary took one look at us, and pointed down the hall to a door marked Emergency Room.

"Will he be alright?" I asked the doctor.

"He will be fine. I just have a question for you." Dr. Cullen said. I braced for the inevitable question: 'you have wings?'

Instead he asked: "When did this fever start?" I blinked.

"I don't know. We were, uh, driving to Seattle, when he thought he was going to be sick. And that was about a week ago." I said, years of lying helping every bit.

Fang was on watch in Iggy's room, making sure he didn't die. Fang's just a bit more paranoid than me.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "You know what? I want to make sure he's watched over, and has the best care, but we can't get that at this hospital. I'll take him to my house. Your family is welcome to come, too." My jaw dropped.

"But, Ig-Jeff—your house?" I said, butchering the English language, again.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen said smiling. "Then I can take care of him 24/7."

"But, Dr. Cullen—"I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said. "And I'm sure you won't be a burden."

* * *

"This house is awesome! It's huge! The forest is so pretty!" Nudge exclaimed as we were driven up to Carlisle's house. Dr. Cullen had a wife, Esme, six adopted kids, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, and a grandchild, Renesmee. Bella, Edward and Renesmee live in another cottage in the woods, so the Cullens were happy to share their extra room with us while watching over Iggy.

"Welcome to casa de Cullen!" Emmett said when the Flock stepped through the door. Fang and I immediately did a 360, and did a personality check on everyone. Emmett looked strong, and he obviously had a sense of humor. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, just glared at us. I figured that she wasn't very nice to newbies. Alice seemed cheerful, nice and tough, and Jasper, her boyfriend, seemed to be struggling to hold himself together. Bella seemed motherly and was bouncing with enthusiasm, and Edward, her husband, was obviously pleased to see us.

"Hi." I said, breaking the silence. Fang stood in a corner, far away from Jasper and Rosalie, the two not happy to have visitors, and had a weird expression on his face. Iggy was lying on the couch, hooked up to a heart monitor, and it was beeping quickly but quietly, and Gazzy was talking quietly to him. Nudge and Angel were playing with Renesmee in the middle of the room. Total was sniffing around suspiciously.

"Hello. Sorry about Jasper and Rosalie. They aren't used to visitors." Alice said walking over to me and Fang. Fang looked queasy. Great, another sick Flock member.

Alice caught sight of Fang's face. "You alright?" She asked. Oh, right no introductions.

"That's Fang." I said helpfully. Alice nodded.

"You need anything, Fang?" She asked. Fang frowned and shook his head. He sent me a look. 'I'll tell you later' it said. I sent him my 'you better or you're as good as gone' look. He shut his eyes and tilted his gaze toward the ground.

"What's your name?" Alice asked, turning her attention away from Fang.

"Max. Maximum Ride." I said. She nodded.

"How about everyone else? I already know Iggy." She turned and rested her back against the wall.

I pointed toward Gazzy. "That's the Gasman. The one next to Iggy." She gave me a questioning look. "Long story. You'll figure it out soon enough." Then Gazzy ripped one, as if on cue. There was a small cloud of green gas hovering over him. He smiled sheepishly, and I shook my head.

"That's why…" Alice said and I nodded. She plugged her nose and gestured for a window to be opened. Emmett and Jasper were happy to oblige.

"That's Angel, the blond one, Nudge, the one with the mocha skin, and Total's the Scottie." I ticked everyone off on my fingers. Alice raised an eyebrow at Total.

"What's with him?" Total was sitting next to the bowl of dog food that Emmett had set out for him. I groaned.

"He doesn't like dog food." I said. Alice decided to drop it.

"How about Fang? You two seem to have a thing." She said looking over at Fang, who was desperately trying to blend in with the white walls. Too bad he wore all black again today. He was as out of place as a polar bear at the beach.

"We're kind of on and off." I said, shrugging. "It's complicated."

"It'll work out," Alice said. "I know." I nodded. "Well, how much has Carlisle told you?"

"About as much as your names, appearances, and that there was a 'buy one get one free' sale for each of you girls. 'Bought it three times' he said." Remembering Carlisle's joking on the way here.

Alice laughed. "That Carlisle. Well, that's about right. Except that Bella came later. It was only Edward for a while, and then he married his high school sweetheart, Bella. And had Renesmee." Alice shrugged. "Anyone you want to know about in particular?"

* * *

Three days into the stay, Fang got a fever. Just like Iggy, who was still bedridden.

"I'm fine." Fang protested when Esme came into the room with a bowl of chicken noodle on a tray.

"No, you're burning up! Eat the soup." I said. In typical Fang fashion, he glared at me.

"I'm fine." He repeated and sat up. He shut his eyes almost immediately, and lay back down. "Never mind. The room's a carousel." He let Esme put the tray on his lap, and let me force-feed him.

"What's up with you?" I asked. If _another_ Flock member got sick…

Edward came bounding into the room. "How's goth-boy?" He asked with a smile. Fang stuck his tongue out at him and groaned.

"Not good," I answered for Fang, shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Can I feed myself?" Fang asked.

"Nope. I'm having too much fun." I answered picking out a chunk of chicken and shoving it into his mouth. Fang grimaced, and I smiled innocently.

"Young love." Edward said and shook his head. "Max, I don't think choking on soup will help Fang get any better." He tossed a look at Fang, and Fang promptly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fang?" He looked over to me and opened his mouth. In goes the spoon again. Fang rolled his eyes and swallowed.

Edward sighed. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." He ghosted out of the room. Fang and I had frozen. 'Lovebirds' Edward had said. Boy was he right…

* * *

"Iggy, get back in bed!" I yelled. Jasper and Emmett looked over to the thief from their spot on the couch next to me, who was trying to sneak into the kitchen. Keyword here: Trying. I knew it was Iggy without even looking.

"But I'm fine! And I need food!" He added. I glared at him, and then remembered that didn't work on him. "Get your ass back into bed!" I yelled louder, knowing that would be torture for his ears. He flinched and retreated back to the room Bella and I had nicknamed the 'quarantine room', which Iggy and Fang shared. I sighed and got up, I needed to pound some sense into Iggy and check on Fang. When I got into the 'quarantine room', Fang was lying on the floor, moaning, and a big off-white wolf was in the bed. I blinked. It was still there.

"Fang, are you okay?" I touched his forehead. Even hotter than earlier. Great. Fang spread his wings out slightly and rolled onto his back.

"Max?" He asked really quietly. I nodded. "Move." He said. I jumped back. When he says 'move' that means 'get the Hell away'. Fang twitched and exploded.

Shreds of Fang's favorite black jeans flew all over, his new t-shirt I got him for his 'birthday' was ripped to shreds, heck, even his boxers and socks were shredded all to Hell. When the fabric settled, there was a big black wolf where Fang had been laying. I fell backwards and screamed. Immediately, Alice and Edward were there. Alice helped me up, and Edward stood protectively in front of me.

The black wolf got to its feet, and then looked down at its paws. The wolf jumped backwards.

"It's alright, Fang. It's normal." Edward said to the black wolf. The wolf, maybe Fang, snorted and sat down. I ran in front of Alice and Edward, without thinking, of course.

"Fang?" I asked. The wolf hesitated then nodded.

"Fang," I said quieter, and I stroked his black fur. "I'm sorry."

He whimpered.

* * *

Dinner was interesting. Fang and Iggy had been sent down to La Push, to be trained in the art of shape-shifting and the rest of the Flock was caught up on the real story.

"And then we made a treaty that as long as we were in the Quileute's territory that we could never turn a human." Carlisle finished.

"So you're vampires." Gazzy said. They nodded. "And you drink blood?" They nodded again.

"Not human blood though, although other vampires do. We drink animal blood" Edward said. "And to answer Angel's question, that's why our eyes are gold." We all stared at either Edward or Angel. "And it's nice to know another mind-reader." He continued. Oh, great, two mind-readers, a bird-kid and a vampire.

"Anything else?" I asked. They nodded, and looked at Alice.

"I can kind of predict the future. Not on half-bloods or werewolves though." She shrugged. "Oh, and Jasper here can control moods." Nudge cocked her head at Jasper.

"Like what?" She asked.

Jasper grimaced. "I can manipulate emotions. For example, I can make a crowd of rioters calm down, or make a peace meeting get hostile." He shrugged.

"You already know I read minds, but do you know about typical vampire powers?" Edward said.

"No…" Nudge said. I swear that's the shortest sentence I've ever heard Nudge utter. "Are you allergic to sunlight? Do you have fangs? Can you turn into a bat? Can you run really fast? Can you touch garlic? Do you have blood? Are you immortal? Can you--" That's more like her. Gazzy clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her word-flood.

Edward took a deep breath. "No to the sunlight-allergy, no fangs, no bat, yes we can run really fast, yes garlic but we don't eat solid food, no blood, yes immortal." Edward rattled off answers.

"Wow, you're good." Gazzy said.

"Do you know about us?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"Human-avian hybrids." He said. "Angel is a mind reader, can talk to fish, breathe underwater, use mind control, and has limited shape-shifting. Gazzyhas digestive problems, can imitate voices and sounds, and helps Iggy make bombs. Nudge can attract metal, hack virtually any computer, and can turn Mother Teresa into an axe murderer with her motor mouth. Iggy can feel colors, make bombs, is a notorious pyromaniac, and can see in total whiteness. Fang can blend into anything dark, and is the Flock's second-in-command after Max. And Max has 'warp-drive', and is the leader of the Flock." Edward paused. "Did I miss anything?"

"What about me?" Total asked from the floor. He had his wings out. "You forgot me."

"Oh, right. Total the talking, flying dog." Edward said cheerfully. "Sorry."

"Meh." Total said. The rest of the Cullens were staring at us. I stood up from the table, and walked over to the middle of the living room and snapped my wings out. They stared at my brown streaked and specked wings.

"We all got these. Just FYI." I said. "Oh, and remind me not to go hunting with you. I'm part animal by the way."

The Flock, or what was here, burst out in giggles.

* * *

Fang and Iggy came back clad in borrowed clothes. Fang was wearing a white t-shirt, and tan shorts, and Iggy was wearing a black t-shirt and long black jeans. Other than the switched appearances, Iggy could see, and still feel colors, so he was keeping himself occupied. Fang, on the other hand, decided to stand still and stare when he saw me. He had a funny expression on his face, and I swear if he was a wolf right now, he'd be wagging his tail.

"Hey, Max." He said.

"Hey, what's up? You look like…" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. Fang never smiled. Who was this and what had he done with Fang?! "Never mind." I finished.

"Well, what happened?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. How'd your lessons go?" I asked.

"I learned to not morph back in front of girls. You don't get clothes." He smiled again, and my heart fluttered.

"Nice. Well, how are you a wolf anyways?" I asked walking over to him.

"Turns out I was born here. And my name was Jesse Brendan." He chuckled. "You know what Brendan means? Little raven." He looked at me and got that far away look in his eyes.

"How fitting." I said, snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah. Iggy was born here, too. We're cousins." He said and sighed. "We came here on a mission and we got sidetracked again." He smiled.

"Well, I thought Iggy was done for, so we had to get sidetracked." I said defensively. "Plus I got two big bad wolves in my Flock now."

Fang laughed. "Yeah. That's got to help us save the world." We started off toward the house, when Total came flying by.

"Total! What are you doing!?" I yelled after him.

"Getting away from Iggy!" He yelled back.

"Great. Iggy's territorial." I said dripping sarcasm.

"Then we'd better go fix this. And I need new clothes. Black ones."

* * *

Bedtime was interesting too. Fang and Iggy were moved out of the 'quarantine room' and upstairs, where the rest of the Flock was bunking. Fang and I shared a room while Gazzy and Iggy shared another.

"Okay, guys hand the bombs over." I held my hands out. Iggy and Gazzy reached into their pockets and pulled a couple out and put them into my hands. I eyed them. They put a couple more in my hands. "That's not all is there?" I asked. Iggy and Gazzy rolled their eyes in unison and dumped at least thirty more bombs into my hands.

"Fang, could you pat them down?" I asked Fang, knowing that they still had more bombs. Fang removed himself from being invisible against the bedspreads, and walked over. Gazzy and Iggy hurriedly dumped more bombs into my hands. I swear they need to find a new hobby. Fang patted them down and removed more still.

"Hey, Alice, do you have big plastic storage containers?" I yelled over to her. Within two minutes, Alice had brought up two three gallon bins and we dumped all the hand bombs into one and the bigger ones were stacked carefully into the other.

"Thanks Alice. These two need to find a new hobby." She nodded.

Then Fang and I read them the Riot Act.

"What do you even build those out of?" Fang asked, and then he held up a hand. "Never mind I probably don't want to know."

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at them. "You need to stop doing that! Especially you Iggy. If you morph while carrying those, they could turn a yard into a minefield!" I took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Go to sleep. No more bombs."

They slunk to their room, and shut the door. Then Fang and I made our way to our room. One wall was only glass, covered slightly by pitch black drapes. I walked over and opened the drapes so we could see the moon and the moonlit forest. Fang turned out the lights and plopped down on the queen-sized bed. He patted the bed next to him. I took a flying leap onto the bed and landed half on top of Fang, and boy, was he hot!

"You still have that fever!" I said, inching away from him.

"I can't help it!" He said and kissed my forehead. "I am a wolf now." He said.

"You are still Fang though. You were like this before; it's just more prominent now." I said, lying on my side. Fang scooted up and embraced me from behind, then put one arm around my waist. I didn't even touch the blankets on the bed otherwise I might overheat, with Fang the space heater right next to me, and I sighed with content. I wished that this moment could last forever. Fang and me together, even if he was a wolf, underneath the cool moonlight, with my Flock safe. Too bad it didn't even last the night…

"Max! Fang! Come fast! Gazzy and Angel are running fevers!"

"Dang it!" I said quietly under my breath. I untangled myself from Fang, and we ran into the hall. I went into Angel's room, and saw Nudge, who wasn't looking to well herself, leaning over Angel. Angel had a washcloth on her forehead, and she was panting.

"Max…" Angel began. She switched gears and talked to me in my mind. _Max, I got Iggy and Fang's fever. I'm a wolf too. _Jeez, is being a werewolf contagious? I leaned over Angel and stroked her face.

"It'll be okay, Hun. I'll make it okay." I said planting a kiss on her cheek. I turned to Nudge. "Get to bed. I think you got it too." Nudge nodded and flopped onto her bed. I walked out of the room, just as Fang emerged from Gazzy's room. He nodded sadly.

"Esme? Can you get Bella, Alice, Jasper, and get Bella to bring Jake?" I yelled.

"Sure thing, Max!" I heard Esme start barking orders. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Jake were here within ten minutes.

"The entire Flock is running fevers." I said. "Including me." I added. Jake looked stunned.

"All six of you? I thought only Iggy and Fang were…" He trailed off as he saw my expression.

"On it." He said and ran into the girl's room. I turned to Jasper. "Could you help calm them down? They're a little panicky, and upset." He nodded and I felt waves of calm and tranquility rolling off of him. "Thanks." I turned to Bella, who looked absolutely concerned. "I need you to help take care of them. You and Fang?" I asked. She nodded, and my head began getting foggy. I turned to Alice. "Have you gotten any visions?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Just twenty minutes ago. You'll be fine. I'm just surprised that you all are from here. Although I guess it makes sense. There were three kidnappings around here about fifteen years ago. Then another in Port Angeles, and two in Seattle. I had a vision right after the Quileute kidnappings, of three kids. You…Well, it makes sense now…" I nodded and then passed out right there.

* * *

When I woke up, Fang was lying next to me. We were in our room. I didn't feel delusional or lightheaded, like earlier. I touched Fang's forehead. He didn't feel feverish.

"Max?" He asked.

"Yeah." I pulled my hand back. "Did you hear what Alice told me?" I curled into him.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"We were kidnapped out of La Push together. Nudge was kidnapped out of Port Angeles, and Gazzy and Angel were from Seattle." I said.

"Then we have to take you to La Push. Figure out what your actual name is." Fang said.

"Sure, but I'll always be Maximum Ride, and you'll always be Fang." I said.

Fang wrapped an arm around my waist. "And you'll always be stubborn. Now go back to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Jacob took us all down to La Push. Then his dad gave us the 411 of what happened fifteen years ago. My real name is Sabina Chase, Nudge is Monique Ruiz, and Angel is Kayce Cheyanne. Leah was home from college, so the boys and the girls split up. Leah took us out to a remote range in the forest and got us all to strip before we morphed.

"Now you just kinda relax, and you'll-" Leah exploded into her wolf-form. I shut my eyes and relaxed and felt my body warm up, then felt my hands hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw my paws. I smiled, or smiled as much as a wolf could smile.

Following my example, Nudge and Angel eventually morphed. I was a white wolf with brown streaks and speckles and splotches in my fur. Angel was pure white and Nudge was kind of tawny colored. We looked pretty kick ass, if I do say so myself.

_Now what? _I heard Nudge think. Wait, how do I know what Nudge is thinking? _It's alright Max! This is how members of the pack communicate when they're in their wolf-forms. It comes in handy…_ Leah said helpfully. I nodded.

_Thanks Leah. Now, let's get back to normal? _I said/thought.

_Alright. You just relax and think about going back. Like this…_ Leah changed back to her human form.

_Ready, Nudge? Ready, Angel? _I closed my eyes and relaxed, and I felt my fur grow shorter and my body get back to normal. I hurriedly got dressed and collapsed on the ground.

They changed back and got dressed just as hurriedly.

"You ready to get back to the Cullens now, birdies?" She asked teasingly. I forgot she saw our wings.

"Race you?" I turned to Nudge and Angel. Angel burst into her wolf form and wagged her tail. Nudge shrugged and snapped her wings out. I spread my wings out and crouched ready for take off. Angel barked, and we were off. Luckily for me, the skies were clear, and the trees were pretty low, so I poured on the speed. I sped past Nudge. I scanned the ground for signs of Angel. There was a little white streak running in my shadow. I poured on more speed. Angel was still in my shadow. I beat my wings harder, and urged myself into my 'warp-drive'. Angel shot ahead.

As soon as I was close to the house, I poured on all my speed, and tucked my wings in at the last second, dive bombing the Cullen's house at over two-hundred and fifty miles per hour. I slowly extended my wings and landed carefully on the front step as Angel bounded up and tackled me.

_Got you Max!_ She said in my head. I sighed.

"Yeah. Now get off! I'll get Alice, because you, Nudge and I obviously need new clothes. Then again, probably the boys too." Angel got off of me and let me walk to the door.

"Alice?" I wandered into her room. "We need to go shopping."

* * *

Soon, the Flock, or Pack or whatever was with Alice, shopping in Port Angeles.

"What size are you, Max?" We were shirt shopping.

"Medium to large." I said fingering a black t-shirt with a wolf on it. Alice grabbed that one off the rack, and grabbed several sweatshirts, hoodies, t-shirts, long sleeves, and a low cut v-neck. It went basically the same for everyone, except that Fang picked out everything by himself, luckily he has a good fashion sense. Fang's wardrobe and my wardrobe was all black, Iggy's and Angel's was white, and Nudge and Gazzy's looked like a rainbow barfed on it.

Alice had brought Jasper and Edward along to carry the bags, but they like to mess with us wolves, so we were either forced to be calm, or Edward told Angel to make us enjoy it, so for Fang, Iggy and I it was pure Hell. At least we had clothes…

* * *

That night, Fang and I were cuddled up together in bed, light from the moon streaming in.

"I talked to Seth." Fang said. "You noticed how I looked at you when I came back from werewolf 101?"

"Yeah. You had a dorky look on your face." I said smiling back to him.

"Well, he told me that I imprinted on you."

Silence.

"Imprint?"

"That's a werewolf's way of finding their one-and-only." Fang said quietly.

"Oh." I said smartly. "So we're, like, soul mates?" I asked and he nodded into my hair. I sighed. "This is what Alice meant when she said 'It'll work out.'" I smiled. "Dang psychic." I said. Fang wrapped an arm around my waist again and we were asleep.

The next morning, Fang was sitting on the end of the bed playing _Smash Bros. Brawl _with Iggy. And Iggy seemed to be kicking Fang's butt.

"Take that, Iggy!" Fang said and pressed a couple of buttons. I sighed.

"Take this, Fang!"

"Good morning to you too guys. Some breakfast? I'd love some. Anything else? How about some quiet!" I said loudly.

"Good morning, Max. Sorry." Fang and Iggy said together. Fang offered me a controller.

"Want to play?" I snatched the remote. Fang took the game back to the character selection. I picked Pit, the angel person, Fang picked Sonic, and Iggy chose Bowser.

Fang 'introduced' me to the controls, and I pretended I didn't know how to play. I actually have played the game, and I was really good, especially with Pit, so I let them win the first round.

I pretended to be mad. "Rematch." They smiled and signed us in for another round.

I beat them within two minutes.

"Rematch." Fang said, and Iggy commented:"Beginner's luck."

I gleefully kicked their butts again.

"How about you face three level nine computer Bowsers?" Iggy said. I shrugged.

"Why not?" They let me play, and to their ultimate surprise, I beat the crap out of the Bowsers.

"Uh…" Iggy said. I smiled smugly.

"Beginner's luck?" I tried. They nodded. "Yeah, sure. I played this all the time while you guys were down for the count." They looked absolutely shocked and crushed.

"Bye," I said tossing the controller to Fang. I headed downstairs to eat, while laughing all the way down.

"Well, we need to get going." Fang said to Carlisle after his butt whooping. "We have a world to save."

"Yeah, let's get the Flock gathered up."I said and Alice pulled out three large backpacks, and three smaller backpacks. One for everybody. She handed one to me. It was heavy.

"We packed lots of food, a frying pan, some of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs, extra clothes, one of my credit cards for food and clothes, six cell phones, and Celeste." Edward said noticing my look.

"Thanks…For everything." I said and gave Alice a hug. I looked over to Fang. "Would it be quicker to run or to fly?"

"Fly. Let's go." Fang said giving me a quick kiss.

"Come back soon?" Bella asked.

"We'll try. If not, we think coming back will put you guys into danger. If we do…it won't…" I shrugged.

"You will. And the world will be saved." Alice said. "Trust me."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice." I turned to the Flock, who was getting antsy. "Let's go!"

_Good job, Max. You passed this test. Now, go to these coordinates…_ Great.

We took off in formation, and I led us northeast. Off to save the world, again!

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Fang: I like Max....

Iggy: He's gone brain-dead!

Alex:-smacks Fang-

Fang: What just happened?

Gazzy: -appears- 'I like Max...' -says in Fang's voice- -dissappears-

Iggy: Random...

Fang: I did not say that!

Alex: Yes you did

Fang: Did not

Iggy: Did too

Fang: Did not

Alex: Did not

Fang: Did too

Iggy: Did not

Fang: Did too! Wait...Alex and Iggy!

Alex and Iggy: -hide behind Jay-

Fang: -explodes into big black wolf- Rawr

Iggy: -Explodes into big off-white wolf- RRAAWWRRR!

Me: -poof-

Fang and Iggy: -are human and naked- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex and Jay: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

R&R


End file.
